Ribby and Croaks
|image1= Croak.png|Base RibbyIcon1.png|Phase 1 RibbyIcon2.png|Phase 2 RibbyIcon3.png|Phase 3 |caption1=Ribby and Croaks as the fight starts. |hitpoints_in_simple=1400 |hitpoints_in_regular=1700 |hitpoints_in_expert=1900 |phases=3 |forms=2 |location=Inkwell Isle One |affiliation=Brawlers |moveset=Coins Flaming Fists Fireflies Ball Projectiles Blowing Dangerous Discs |minions=Fireflies |parry=Slot Machine Lever Ribby's Punches |level: = Clip Joint Calamity|gender = Male (all)|role = Frog Brawler (Phase 1 and Phase 2) Slot Machine (Phase 3)}}Ribby and Croaks are bosses in ''Cuphead''. ''They are fought in the level Clip Joint Calamity on Inkwell Isle 1. Although they are usually separate during the fight, they share the same health bar. Description Appearance Croaks is a brown frog with a white belly. He wears a brown belt, brown boxing gloves and red pants/leggings. Ribby is a green frog who happens to be shorter than his brother, also having a white belly. He wears red boxing gloves, a red belt and white pants/leggings. Personality Ever since their childhoods, Ribby and Croaks have been tough fighters that are always looking for a good fight. According to their second phase's death screen, they're from the wrong side of the lily pad, which is why they act crude and bad. Intro Before the battle, Croaks makes a "come at me" gesture followed by Ribby, who snarls at Cuphead and Mugman with shaky legs. Phase 1 In the first phase, the two frogs take turns attacking the players in a set pattern that is easily memorized and avoided: *Croaks will spit out seven fireflies (which are literally on fire) that will slowly inch closer to damage the players. These bugs are easily disposable by simply shooting at them. Because of this, Croaks's attack is much easier to avoid than Ribby's. *Ribby throws fist shaped hadoukens at the player in a set pattern: one close to the ground, one slightly higher off the ground and one high off the ground. The pattern reverses after the third pink glove (which can be parried). Due to how fast these punches travel, many players get hurt or even killed by Ribby's attack. Once taking enough damage, Ribby rolls to the other side, attempting to damage the players, crashing at something off-screen and comes back at other side. This commences the second phase of the attack. Phase 2 In this phase, players are now surrounded by the two, with Ribby on the left and Croaks on the right. They will now attack simultaneously, altough Croak's attack is a little bit longer then Ribby's. Ribby will throw ball-like projectiles bouncing up and down, while Croaks, by spinning himself rapidly like a fan, blows the players away and pushes them towards Ribby's attack to damage them. Ribby's attack can be avoided by dashing or smoke-dashing away, even while being blown away. After taking enough damage, Croaks opens his mouth as Ribby rolls into him, attempting to damage the players again. After that, Croaks swallows Ribby and becomes a slot machine which commences the final phase of the battle. If played on Simple difficulty, the battle will simply end with Croaks pounding his fist, and Ribby crying. Final Phase In this phase, the player(s) can not damage Croaks, who is now a slot machine, in any ways until they hit the crank by parrying it. Before players can hit the crank, the machine will spit out coins through a slot. By pulling the crank, the machine will turn through different symbols until all three land on a certain symbol, which signifies the attack that the machine will use. The machine will open a giant metal hatch in its bottom half which shoots out moving platforms with various properties changing between attacks. There are three possible attacks that can be performed: *Tiger: Orange platforms that have orange balls floating up and down on their centers, which must be dodged to not get damaged. *Snake: Smaller but faster green platforms that need to be jumped on continuously, or else you get damaged. *Bull: Red platforms appear at the middle of the screen that will have fire shooting above or below the players. Once players pull enough damage, the slot machine is defeated. Trivia *Their appearances are probably based on Ryu and Ken from the ''Street Fighter ''series, because of their attire: Ribby wears white pants, red boxing gloves and a belt, similar to Ryu wearing a white gi, red gloves and headband; while Croaks wears red pants, brown boxing gloves and a belt similar to Ken wearing a red gi and brown gloves. **In their intro before the match starts, Ribby and Croaks will respectively perform Ryu and Ken's taunts from ''Street Fighter III: Third Strike. **Croaks' animation when spitting fire bugs looks rather similar to that of Dhalsim, a different Street Fighter character, when using the Yoga Flame. **Ribby, when throwing his ball-shaped projectile attack, does so with an animation that looks uncannily similar to another Street Fighter attack, in this case, Guile's Sonic Boom. * This boss battle is the only boss that has two individuals fighting at the same phase of the entire fight''.'' * If you die via Ribby rolling into Croaks mouth, you will still get the final phase death screen. * It's ironic that Ribby and Croaks are not henchmen for King Dice as the slot machine they turn into is one of the things that are commonly found in casinos. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1